Creation of Blades
by That-Myeh
Summary: Percy Jackson, son of the forge god and the daughter of the seas. He's gonna rock this world, even if it takes a blade, or a few thousand to do so buckle up world!
1. chapter 1

Hiiii this is my first story, please be gentle senpai! XD but anyyyyways hope you enjoy this its an idea I've been having soo I hope you all RR

\--

Metal. Clashing, clanging, banging, the noises of an active and captivating forge. Who might you ask is doing this beautiful and wonderful work? Well to answer your question that would be Hephaestus God of the forge and fire. He is a god of few but creative words, his burly and toned arms able to create works and creations fit for any king or higher. But his body is crippled and deformed; all because his mother, Hera, decided to throw him off Olympus for not being perfect.

Hephaestus is more for his machines and forge but he has a secret, he loves deeply. He loves but for one woman and one alone, her name is Sally Jackson daughter of Poseidon, god of the seas and earthquakes. He and Sally recently had a son named Perseus, or Percy as she calls him, and he is lovely but strange. Their child seemingly took most of his mothers looks, but his personality.

Percy recently turned two this past August and that is reason for this wonderfully raoring and active forge. Hephaestus decided to break the ancient laws this once and make his son a gift, kne he wanted ti give his child personaly.

His gruff and commanding voice calls out into the forge, "More heat, and bring more steel and olympic silver!"

Grinding and shifting could be heard in the dark, automotons, giant and swift moving to their master commands.

A weapon was being made, one that will see many a monsters and villans that Olympus has created and met in the past. The weapon would take the shape of a pallpoint pen, one of burnt orange, and rusty red. The weapon itself was a sword, a Greek ziphos, one that will always be balanced in his child's hands.

But the weapon can also turn itself into a long and deadly precise scythe, the weapon of his grandfather. The weapon was also enchanted to return to his son's when lost no matter where it or his son went from eachother. The weapon was dubbed Fotiá, greek for fire. But Hephaestus also did something special, he sealed the willing soul of a drakon, a giant dragon like creature who can freeze your movements with a look, into the weapon.

"Finally finished, this will greatly help you Perseus. I only hope this will help at least a little for me being abscent from your life in the future."

The giant of a god then flashes to his lovers apart, a faint smile on his face.

 **~New York, Manhatten, Sallys's apartment-10:00 PM~**

Sally was a beautiful woman, being in her early 20's. She had long back, silky smooth hair, bright sea green and a smiles that'll light a room. She is also a fit woman, with a toned body and DD breast and an ass to match, catching quite a few looks.

Noticing a flash of light in her child's bedroom, she rushes in and smiles seeing her lover.

she speaks, her voice like and ocean breeze, "What are you doing hear my love?" Her smile only widens when he smiles at her, "I came to bring dear Perseus his first present from me."

She laughs slightly noticing the pen in his hands, "He's only two what use is a pen at the moment? Hmm?" she replies, a light laugh in her voice.

"It may not seem like much, but it will greatly benefit him in the future. I only wish it needn't be this way"

She opens her mouth again to respond but is interupted from a giggle coming from the crib. They both look in smiling smiling, seeing a child with tan skin, almost black as sin hair, and somehow, bright and golden eyes, seeming as if embers are burning behinf them.

Percy giggles more seeing his father, reaching for him and blabbering in baby talk.

"Seems he remebers you after all dear." Sally comments watching their son hold on to Hephaestus, slightly tugging on his smolderin beard.

"Ngh, seems he does and a grip to match" he grunts with a chuckle, his chest vribrating.

"Happy birthday my dear Perseus, I hope you enjoy your grift." Hephaestus says, handing him the pen, which he then proceeds to chew on. Sally giggles behind her hand, smiling, "Seems he quite enjoys it hmm?" she giggles a little more.

Hephaestus chuckles more, smiling himself, lips cracking a little. "It seems he does, doesn't he?"

He bends forward, laying his son down, as said child yawns, "It seems he quite likes it, even if it is a weapon."

He looks over to his lover, whi is frowning slightly, "I wish he didn't need a weapon, and I wish you didn't need to leave..." she looks down frowning more.

He hugs her gently, embrassing her in his arms, "I know, but the damned laws are what we must follow." They stay in each other's embrass, neither aware of the occurance happening in their child's soul.

\--

BAM! ha first chapter down bitches! phew damn, thats a lot of work XD but yea, Percy is going to yea be a Shorou/Archer, or is heeeeeeeee. But anyways RR and if any Betas, *cough* thatchestnutsosoft *cough* but thanks again for reading!!!! Also PM fir help, cause yea im doing this on my phone so idk what im doing XD

Myeh out!


	2. chapter 2

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Haholy shit dudes! I'm so happy i didn't expect to get such follows and favs! Also shout out to that boy Imhellaugly I love ya you beautiful boy/girl for being my forst review!

Also Id like to point out that I'll be putting a lot of other mythologies in this story. I mean Percy will be a beacon of supernatural, also how else will he be abke to trace aome kick ass weapons!

Also me no ownie PJO or FSN on with story!

\--

Click.

Click Click.

Cli- "Mr. Jackson! Would you please refrain from clicking your pen!"

"Why Ms. Dodds whatever do you mean?" a you boy answers an old, whithered teacher.

The boy in question is Perseus "Percy" Jackson, 12 year old student of Yancy Academy.

"Mr. Jackson, after class please join me after class I would like to have a talk about that attitude." Percy just groaned, the third time this month having been called out for this by a teacher.

"Aye Aye Ms. Dodds, your wish is my command." he mocks with a fake salute.

"Whats that, you'd also like to clap out the erasers? That's very deary."

Snickers sounded out through the classroom, his classmates obviously enjoying the show that is happening. Percy just rolled his amber eyes, just not in the mood for the argument happening due to sleep deprivation. Percy kept having an unnerving dream, one involving a hill of blades and fire.

The dream always started with fog, hammers beating on metal echoing in the distance. Louder and louder, until finally everything stills and the fog clears. He gets a chance to see a shining hill, a hill of blades of all kinds, until fire and blackness. Percy could never sleep after that always trying to figure out what it meant.

One of the funnier parts of the dream, is that he'd see his pen in the dream. The orange and rusty red pen sitting at the top of the hill, seeming to look like it's been there the longest.

But dreams are only dreams right, what could a dream possibly have to do with reality. Percy didn't really mind though, he loved day dreaming to the point it was like sleeping sometimes.

After the bell finally rang Percy just sat in his desk waiting until...

Rrrrreeeeeeaaaaeeae

A loud, echoing, screaching noise cane from the chalk board. The source of the noise was Ms. Dodds, nails seeming sharper and skin more leathery.

"Thought you could hide hmm?" she started, twitching every so often. "Thought you could fake and change, think you can take what isn't yours!" she howls out, slamming a hang into a desk, splintering it to toothpicks.

Percy bolts up, staring wide eyed at his teacher. "Umm sorry? But I didn't take anything, I swear!" he back to a corner, away from his leathering teacher.

"Do not lie deary, lying gets you punished!" she screaches, splintering another desk. "Now tell me how! How do you smell of that weapon! My weapon! The king's weapon!" she screaches more skin melting and turning ash grey and sprouting wings. Her hair fades to nothing, and her mouth widens to accomidate for needle sharp teeth.

Percy jumps, practically becoming part of the wall until he hears a voice.

 **[U..E M..!]**

 _"Wha-!"_ Percy thinks to himself, wondering where the powerful voice came from.

 **[USE ME!]**

He jumps a little, feeling his pen grow hot. Pery reaches in his pocket, oulking out the only gift from his father.

 _"How the FUCK is my pen gonna save me!"_ Percy screams in his head, diving as Ms. Dodds dives for him.

 **[USE ME! CALL MY NAME! YOU KNOW IT MY NAME IS...!]**

"FOTIĀ!" Percy screams, hoping he doesn't get cut to ribbons as Ms. Dodds lunges at him. Raising his pen towards her as he does, he feels his trusty pen shift, growing and changing.

Percy snaps his eyes open as he hears a shrill, screaching cry from Ms. Dodds. Upon opening his eyes he sees her impaled on a leaf shaped greek looking sword.

cough* "Beware thief," *cough* "your days are n numbered!" she grins, crepily might I add, blood dripping down her chin as she dissolves into gold dust, keaving a shocked and scared Percy.

\--

Yay! I did chappie 2! i hope you guys enjoyed it I really doo, grammar might still be bad but i still hope you enjoyed. Also i still do need a beta if anyone would like to. Really tired it almoooost midnight, you lucky myehlings, lucky o love you!

Anyways night love ya,

Myeh out!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys sorry...I've been really tired and havent been able to sleep much. But annnnyways I'm glad you guys are enjoying this so far please continue to enjoy!

\--

As Percy ran from the desolving monster, he failed to see the ravishing woman in the room.In actuality the woman didn't let young Perseus see her, rather she was conealing herself.Said woman was 6 feet tall, with long raven black hair, a hour glass figure, CC cup breasts **(if that's a size XD)** , and a round ass.The dark black eyes of Thanatos, Goddess of Death, sat watching as he ran from his first monster kill with a light smile.

"You know it is very impolite to stare my dear sister." a voice spoke with a sleepy inflection.

"I only go where there is death Hypnos you know this." Thanatos replies, turning towards her twin.

Hypnos, the Goddess of Sleep and Dreams **(there will be no Morpheus)** , stared at her twin, her purple sleepy shining with amusement.

"Yes I know, but a mere demi-god to catch the eye, me oh my how astounding!" Hypnos responds, her long, silky, purple hair shifting as moves.

"He seems to have caught yours as well sister, seeing as you try your best to ward off his nightmares." Thanatos stares at her twin, raven colored wings flaring in triumph.

Hypnos flates her own purple wings, a sleepy grin forming, "And you also seem keen on letting our dear Perseus see your scythe hmm?" Thanatos' etes widen in supmrprise before schooling her features, a hard look taking its place.

"So you want to share now, after our arguement, and you seem to want to show your sword of dreams as well." Hypnos only smiles fondly in return, showing she is happy with what is forming.

"Of course, a hill of blades and a hero's journey, isn't that we want." Hypnos' smile widens more as her twin joins her.

"Body of steel and heart of fire, yes yes if only we could just tell our beloved..." Thanatos and Hypnos continue to follow Perseus, wondering when their time will come.

Percy barges through the door to his dorm, slammung and locking the."Shit, shit, shit! Holy, fucking, monster skin! where did that hag get her fucking surgery!"

Percy paces back and forth, wondering how in the Hell Ms. Dodds got the make-over, not even bother to consider the voice in his head.

 **[Perseus...]**

Percy freezes, shifting his eyes slightly as he looks for the voice, "Now I'm just fucking hearing voices, weeeeeell shit."

 **[You are not hearing things Persesus, I am most certainly real.]**

Percy starts nodding slowly, wondering where his life went to crazy, "Mmhm, and I have excalibur!"

The voice 'shifts' in his head,

 **[At least not yet young one.]**

"Eh...?", was his only reply, wondering what the voice meant.

 **[But for now sleep hatchling, we have dreams to make!]**

Percy's eyes start to grow heavy, even if the voice was loud and heavy.Percy slowly made his way to his bed, before falling over and drifting to his dream.

\--

Sorry again for making you all wait, I really am...But yea school is a bitch. Anyways if anyone want to yea, you know help wirh grammar and hmeroting hit me up, i need aaaall the help i can get ;-;. But anywhoooo love ta guys peace!

Myeh out!


End file.
